2014-07-20 - Failures and Apologizes
Dr. Reed Richards A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic did arrange a meeting with Tony. It wasn't easy, first he had to think about it, then he had to fret about it, then Sue had to encourage him to do the right thing, and now finally he is there, heading up the elevator that opens up into the foyer of Stark's penthouse. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. The man currently wears a simple pair of jeans and a button-up long-sleeved shirt right now. Dr. Richards also wears dress shoes. The two haven't seen each other since working on the Aerospace projects together, which was prior to the Stark Expo. The meeting was harder to arrange for reasons other than Reed's trepidation. Tony's been in seclusion ever since he got the news about what happened to Natasha...well...Natasha's clone. And the babies. His children. He's been feeling lost and adrift for the past week, with nothing to anchor onto. Fortunately, there's no trace of alcohol in his penthouse. But when Reed enter's Tony's living space, it's clear that the billionaire is living on the edge. He looks worse than when he loses himself with designing new armor; he hasn't shaved in a week, and while he's wearing fresh clothing, they're rumpled and unkempt. Tony's made a half-hearted attempt to appear presentable when Reed arrives, but it's clear his heart isn't in this. "Reed...come on in." Tony gestures into the penthouse towards the living area. "Take a seat....well...anywhere. I'd offer you a drink, but it seems that my friends and employees have conspired against me and taken away anything remotely resembling alcohol." He smiles weakly and shrugs. "Seriously, they even took away my mouthwash. And raided my medicine cabinet for cough syrup, the sneaky weasels." Tony sighs and flops down into a chair. "So...what's up, Doc?" "Umm...best not to ruin your liver." Not that Reed knows about Tony's healing factor anyway. But he does move to take a seat, looking uncomfortable at best. He asked no one to mention that the children were dead, but....who knows what really happened or what Tony was told prior to Reed putting them in cryo-statis. There was no way Reed was calling up Natasha to ask! "I...umm..," Reed trips over his words. "Tony...you look like hell." That is not what Reed meant to say, but there is concern in his voice. "Yeah, well...As I recall, you weren't exactly looking your best under similar circumstances..." Tony has a grim smile for Reed, and then shakes his head. "I'm sorry. That was unfair of me. I...do appreciate the concern. And that everyone has been letting me be while I grieve." He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I'm sure you had them in the safest location you could. But....I should have been there. I should ahve been there to protect my family..." His eyes are closed tight and he looks down at the floor. "Another failure. I turned my back to wallow in my pity, and I failed them. I should have been there..." "Oh...oh...someone told you." Reed states, "I'm...sorry, I wanted to tell you myself...," and his expression looks pained. "I'm sorry, I just...Tony, it's not your fault," he says when he finally derails himself from his own self-pity and failure. "I was supposed to protect the clones and...I failed. I don't know what all Rama-Tut, well, Kang the Conqueror was talking about, and it could have been nothing. He mentioned something about them creating the Dark Ages, the unborn clones." Reed then shakes his head, "Not that it makes it any better, clones, dark future...children are children," he says quietly. "Even I understand that." "Don't worry about Kang," Tony says. And there's a darkness and edge to his voice that none of his freinds and associates has ever heard before. "Kang is mine. And there's no force in Heaven or on Earth that's going to stop me." There's actual hatred burning in Tony's eyes right now. Not just dislike or anger, but soul-consuming hatred. "He took away my future. I'll take away his." It takes a few moments for Tony to get his clenched and trembling fists under control, and then he collapses back into the chair he's sitting in. "If...if everything is...done with them. Her and the children. I'd like to bury them. Please. I don't know what more you may need to do, but I'd like to lay them to rest as quickly as possible. "Tony, please," and Reed sounds truly worried. "I know in the way they were your children, but in another way they weren't. They were clones of you," Reed tries to explain. "The genetic alterations to the Natasha's clone's eggs actually caused a duplication of your genetic sample and...oh, it doesn't matter how it happened! You still have a future Tony. You are...smart, intelligent, and those are good things." Of course looks and money doesn't come into play in Reed's eyes. "I'm worried about you and Nathaniel Richards. The young man was manipulated and used, and he tried to protect the clones, but...Kang he, well, he hacked the young man's armor with brain wave control. I didn't really have time to ask about it much. Nathaniel ended up ruining his armor to re-create an EMP device I had designed, to try and stop Kang. It forced Kang to retreat, but the young man got really quiet after that and left, and I was so worried about everything else that I didn't even try to stop him." But Reed then remembers Tony asked a question. "Of course Tony. I have them frozen in my lab. I didn't do anything to them; I...witnessed everything after all." He doesn't need to figure out how they died, and he isn't about to dissect them for scientific knowledge. "I'm not angry at Nathaniel," Tony says. "Like you said, he did everything he could to save them. And no matter how...how angry. How much rage I feel for Kang, I won't hold him to the sins that Kang commits." he sighs, shaking his head. "I should probably tell him that. He needs to know that he's not responsible for what Kang does." And when Reed answers the question about the bodies, Tony nods. "Thank you. I'll make all the arrangements and let you know when they'll be...picked up." He takes a long break before adding. "Please, don't tell the others. I know they'll want to come, if only to support me, but I want to say good-bye to them in private." "Wait, why would you think to hold crimes against young Richards anyway?" Reed doesn't know that he is a young Kang! He then nods, "No, I understand." He doesn't share with Tony how cold the other Avengers were about the death of Natasha's clone and the clone children. Only Steve appeared sadden about it and he didn't even remember who she was! "And...you need to get out Tony. Last I heard, Mr. Rogers went back with the Avengers to stay with them as his memory recovers. I really don't know what happened, but I got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. to stay out of it, he experienced severe mental trauma and didn't want me tampering with his brain and risking a relapse." "Fury's going to have a chat with me, too," Tony says with a growl. "The only saving grace for him at this point is that he moved Steve to Avenger's Mansion. but yeah...I do need to talk with Steve. There's lots that I have to do. I've been too busy putting out the fires that have sprung up while I was gone and not doing enough to stop more of them from popping up. Time to get back on the offensive instead of reacting." He stands up and holds out his hand to Reed. "Thank you for coming to see me. I'll...be in contact." Reed nods at that, "That I will have to agree with. We may not always communicate like we should, but we are a tight knit community. Keeping a secret like that, if he has his memories or not, is a terrible thing." He moves to stand, going to shake Tony's hand. "Tony? I am truly sorry. I wanted to try and find a way to save them. If the children were born, Natasha's clone would have died, so I...agreed to hide them. I should have told you anyway. I know I can't make that up, but I wanted you to know I'm...well, I'm here for you if you want to talk." Which Reed talking is like going in a circle sometimes. "I'll admit...I'm having a hard time getting over your involvement, Reed." Tony doesn't sound angry or vengeful, just tired. "But I've made enough horrific mistakes following what I thought was best that i can't throw stones at your glass house from my porch. All that I ask is that you remember. Remember what happened, what you did, how you feel right now. Remember for the next time this situation comes up and do better. None of us are perfect, myself especially. But our one redeeming grace is that we try to do better the next time around." Reed nods, looking guilty. "You are right Tony," and he sighs. "I think too little of the consequences and only about the science of it. Even Sue was very displeased at my involvement and she is the most forgiving out of all of us." He then looks back at Tony. "I won't forget this, I won't forget the grief or guilt I have felt." He then goes to take his leave after making his promise to Tony. It takes a long time for Tony to move after Reed leaves; he just stands there, feeling lost like he has been for the past week. And then, that anger and rage fills up inside him, and Tony clenches his fists. He was right; time to stop putting out the fires and start preventing them from happening in the first place. And time to take care of the threat of Kang. Permanently.